


Retazos

by MariaLujan



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/pseuds/MariaLujan
Summary: 100 palabras o más para decir algo.(This is my serie "Retazos" but I wanted to publish it in Spanish and Italian)





	1. Pañuelo

  
El ruido del motor del auto pretendía embotarle los oídos y todos sus sentidos pero nada podía sacarlo de la burbuja en la que estaba mirándola a ella. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, se había enamorado, había errado miserablemente besando su mano, había descubierto que tenía una terrible enfermedad y ahora estaba llevándola a un lugar del que no sabía si saldría viva, todo en pocos días, todo en una vorágine de sentimientos que no podía poner en orden, donde la culpa le ganaba a todos ellos. _Infeliz, hombre idiota, enamorarte de una monja, y peor, de la mujer mas angelical que encontraste._ La culpa se aumentaba porque le era imposible dejar de mirarla, aunque sea de reojo. Quería pedirle disculpas de alguna forma, y ni siquiera podía articular ni algún absurdo comentario sobre el clima para romper la tensión que se respiraba en el pequeño habitáculo.

El viaje hasta el sanatorio se estaba haciendo largo debido al tráfico y una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer. En una curva, la miró nuevamente, iba con los ojos fijos hacia adelante, casi sin pestañear. Deseó que lo mirara, para saber que lo veía aunque sea como una persona, que no lo ignoraba. Se odió otra vez, estaba siendo egoísta, ella tenía mucho en que pensar, en vez de el. La miró nuevamente, esta vez llevaba sus ojos puestos en la ventanilla. Tragó saliva, de perfil, la toca que llevaba no cubría toda la vista hacia su fino cuello. Apretó las manos en el volante, ¿cómo podía fijarse en esas cosas? Cada vez estaba más perdido, su mente se iba a cualquier parte y todas partes lo llevaban a ella. Decidió tomar toda su fuerza y concentrarse en la carretera que se abría libre de coches ante ellos. Les llevaría poco tiempo llegar ahora que ya no había tanto tráfico. Oyó un suspiro y la miró. Otra vez tenia los ojos fijos hacia adelante, y notó su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez. De pronto y sin previo aviso oyó un sollozo.

-No, no, no...-le dijo suavemente, extendió su mano para tocar su hombro pero se contuvo. Volvió su mano hacia el volante y paró el auto a un costado del camino.

-No se preocupe, sigamos. -dijo ella levantando los ojos otra vez hacia la carretera. Puso toda su bravura en su orden, pero su voz la traicionó, quebrándose.

-Puede tomarse su tiempo. -sintió que su corazón se partía al verla tan derrotada.-Puedo salir y dejarla sola un rato hasta que se recupere.

Ella negó y buscó en sus mangas un pañuelo, pero él se lo ofreció antes.

-Tengo uno por aquí, gracias. -dijo ella, tratando de apartarlo.

-Tome este, por favor.

Lo tomó con duda y se quitó las gafas. Por favor, qué hermosa era, se sentía especial por verla sin ellas. Se secó los ojos y se quedó mirando el pañuelo. Luego soltó otro sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué podía hacer? Con otras personas hubiera intentado una palmada en el hombro, una palabra de consuelo, una caricia en el cabello, como hacía con su hijo. Con ella quería hacer todo eso y mas, quería abrazarla hasta el fin del mundo, quería protegerla de todo el dolor que se drenaba en sus lágrimas. Pero no podía. Ella no era suya, pertenecía a alguien superior, alguien en el que no creía y que ahora sabía que se burlaba de él, poniéndole en el camino a esta mujer maravillosa sin permitirle siquiera tocarla.

Sister Bernadette tomó de vuelta el pañuelo y se secó los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Tragó saliva. Pedía perdón, cuando el mundo debía pedirle perdón a ella por hacerla sufrir de esta manera. Apretó los labios y tomó aire.

-No pida perdón. A veces llorar hace bien.

Era una estupidez decir eso, de miles de cosas que podía decir, dijo eso. _Eres el más idiota del mundo, Turner_, se repitió una decena de veces, mientras la veía con su mirada clavada en su regazo, estrujando su pañuelo.

-En este caso, llorar no me hace bien, no me hace nada. -respondió al fin. Luego lo miró. Lo miró y su mundo se detuvo, su respiración se cortó, se creyó muerto. Sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas y aún así eran como un mar que se lo tragaba.

-No quiero morir. -confesó, y luego apretó los labios para reprimir un sollozo que se notaba que se le atragantaba en la garganta.

Si ella se había animado a mirarlo así, él debía animarse a más. Así que extendió su mano y le tocó la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y él tuvo ganas de llorar también, por verla tan hermosa, por sentir su delicada piel cerca de sus rugosos dedos, por ver que por instante, él podía darle paz.

-No vas a morir.

Ella abrió los ojos, su mirada había cambiado, ahora estaba llena de enojo.

-No lo sabes, nadie lo sabe. No me mientas.

-No, no lo sé. -admitió-Pero si pudiera morir yo en tu lugar, lo haría. Y jamás te mentiría.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No tienes que decir eso, está mal. Este es mi castigo por todo esto que está pasando. Llévame al sanatorio.

Bajó la mano de su mejilla, asintiendo. Ella se puso sus gafas otra vez, dobló el pañuelo y se lo entregó.

-Quédatelo, por favor.

-No. -dijo sin mirarlo.  
Él lo tomó y lo guardó, sabiendo que lo único que tendría de ella, serían sus lágrimas.


	2. 1963

A Sister Julienne le estaba costando mucho contener la risa.

Shelagh la había invitado a tomar el té cuando Timothy volvió de su primer visita a la peluquería sin supervisión adulta. Era claro que el chico había aprovechado para hacerse el corte que todo el país usaba. Ángela saltó cuando lo vio.

-¡Te pareces a George! ¡Mami, Timmy parece un beatle!

Shelagh continuó mirándolo sin poder creer lo que veía y Julienne se sintió agradecida de vivir en Nonnatus y siempre estar rodeada de bebés que no sabían de la existencia de los famosos Beatles.

Cuando volvió al convento, escuchó exclamaciones de alegría y encontró a Sister Winifred con Trixie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó

-¡Trixie ha comprado el nuevo disco de los Beatles!


	3. Abrazo

Ángela despertó al escuchar un llanto. Se estiró para ver a quien dormía en su saco de dormir a su lado en el suelo.

–¿Micky estás llorando?

–Extraño a mi mamá.

Se bajó con lentitud de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

–Mi papá dijo que tu mamá está bien y que mañana la verás.

–¿Tú le crees a tu papá?

–Sí. ¿Tú no?

–No, mi papá es malo.

Comenzó a llorar otra vez y Ángela lo abrazó. No sabía bien quién era este niño pero era su amigo.

–No sabía que hay papás malos. Si quieres te presto el mío.

Cuando Patrick se asomó a la habitación encontró a Ángela durmiendo en el suelo junto a Micky. La levantó con cuidado y ella se despertó.

–Micky necesitaba un abrazo.

Patrick vio que su hija tenía la misma compasión dulce que su madre.

–Lo sé, cariño. Gracias por cuidarlo.

–Papi tu eres bueno, te quiero.


	4. Mandona

Entró apurado, debía entregar unos documentos a Sister Julienne y luego seguir con sus rondas. Golpeó la puerta de la oficina y se quedó de una pieza cuando la vio a ella, sentada detrás del escritorio de su superiora. Ella levantó la mirada de sus libros y él vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos pero todo fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. La vio hablar, discutir cuestiones que no entendía,y dar órdenes. Cuando colgó, volvió a mirarlo pero de su boca sólo salieron palabras torpes. La puerta de abrió, Nurse Miller preguntando algo que ella solucionó en un instante. Luego ella extendió la mano hacia él, sin dejar de escribir en un papel con la otra.

“Gracias, Dr. Turner” sólo le dijo, tomando los documentos. Nurse Lee entró consultando algo y ella respondió con otras órdenes.

Salió en silencio, dejando a las dos mujeres hablando. Supo que ella estaba hecha para esto, este era su lugar. Pero además supo que ahora también estaba enamorado de la Sister Bernadette mandona.


	5. Segura

“Te conozco muy poco, pero no podría estar más segura”

Las palabras llegaron a su cabeza, palabras escuchadas tiempo atrás, mientras miraba a su esposa dormir, agotada luego de tener a su hijo. Años atrás había pensando que Shelagh era valiente al decir aquellas palabras. Con el paso del tiempo la vio siendo valiente muchas veces más, pero nunca como este día.

“Te conozco muy poco, pero no podría estar más segura”

No quería dejar de mirarla, pero cerró los ojos, agradecido de que ella estuvo segura aquella vez, y todas las veces.


	6. Primavera

Una vez lo sorprendió con un campamento. Las cosas no salieron muy bien, pero él no olvidó su hermoso gesto. Pasó tiempo y recién hoy tiene la oportunidad de agradecérselo. Ahora la mira y se siente bien porque sabe que ella es feliz, sentada en un mantel a cuadros, comiendo sándwiches y riendo con sus hijos bajo el primer sol de primavera. Sabe que todavía está sorprendida por su invitación espontánea a faltar a la escuela y al trabajo y que el rubor de sus mejillas no es sólo por la rosa que le regaló sino por el beso que le dio.   
Ella es feliz, ella brilla en primavera.


	7. Baile

Fue una alegría saber que a él le gustaba bailar. Ella siempre quiso hacerlo pero no tuvo a nadie, y en estos días de noviazgo él se estaba encargando de enseñarle.

Esta noche el disco que puso era distinto.

-¿Tango?

El asintió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

No le contestó, sólo la atrajo y la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Su mano en su cintura quemaba,y bajó a su cadera para hacerla girar. Sus pasos la llevaban volando y en una figura complicada rozó su tobillo con el suyo. Nunca la había tocado así y nunca imaginó que un baile le diera tanto placer.


End file.
